ADIAHFCITRROI
by Abs Harmonie Firefly
Summary: What happens when the G-Boys are forced to perform... in pink and silver cat suits?


Harmonie: *waves* Hi everyone!!! Here is a bit of insanity from me and my bestest bud #1, Trinitie Flame. Her, Partner in Crime #1 Whimsie, and I are in this fic, so that who those people are. (shameless self-insertion)   
  
WARNING: YAOI, 1x2. Insanity. Cat suits ala' Britney Spears, gay coreography.  
  
  
Yet Another Day in Abs Harmonie Firefly's Corner in the Round Room of Insanity!  
  
Relena: Hey everyone! Time for the very first episode of Abs Harmonie Firefly's Corner in the Round Room of Insanity! On today's show... *gets hit in the head with a dirty old shoe*  
  
Harmonie: *shoving an old homeless dude with only one shoe under a table* Who let Relena in?   
  
All: *muttering* not me.... I didn't do it...  
  
MVOND[1]: And yet another argument over who let Relena in. *yawn*  
  
*hours later*  
  
MVOND: They still haven't figured out who let Relena in but its been taken care of and Harmonie has decided to let it slide.  
  
Harmonie: Role Call!!! Barton, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Harmonie: Trowa?  
  
Trowa: right here.  
  
Harmonie: k. Trinitie Ang........scon Chang Barton? Trin, your name is entirely to long. there are *counts* 7 names in your name.  
  
Trinitie: Present?  
  
Harmonie: k.... umm... *Checks list* Chang, Wufei? *looks to side* yep. Treize Kushrenada? Erm... who put him on my list? *looks around for culprit*  
  
Zechs: *blushes*  
  
Harmonie: *eyes Zechs* riiiight. *scratches Treize's name off of her list* Sorry Zechs... that man scares me. Uh, Zechs? okay.. He's here, Duo Maxwell? Duo? DUO? DUO!!!!!  
  
Duo: *comes running in* Hey sis! Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?  
  
Harmonie: *smacks forehead* Duo, how hard is it to be on time? I can do it, it must not be genetic. Whimsie can do it. Maybe its a guy thing... *sigh* moving on. Lucrezia Noin?   
  
Noin: *drool*  
  
Harmonie: Noin? Lucrezia Noin? *in Ricky Ricardo voice* Hey LU-CY!  
  
Noin: huh?  
  
Harmonie: Um... your drooling.  
  
Noin: *sweatdrop*  
  
MVOND: Everyone snickers.  
  
Harmonie: Sally Po?  
  
Sally Po: *Drool*  
  
Harmonie: HEY SALLY!  
  
Sally: hmm?  
  
Harmonie: Would you NOT drool over my man please?  
  
Sally: *bright red blush* sor-ry.  
  
Harmonie: better. *gives Sally one last death glare* Quatre R. Winner?  
  
Quatre: Present.  
  
Harmonie: Thank you Quatre. Whimsie Winner?  
  
Whimsie: *sticks fingers in ears* LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! LA LA LA!!!  
  
Harmonie: oh COME on. I said I was sorry... plus I didn't even do it! It was my dad. I wasn't even home!!!! [2]  
  
Whimsie: *sigh* I know. But its still fun to annoy you.  
  
Harmonie: *shoots Whimsie a death glare* moving on. Heero Yuy?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Harmonie: Well, that's everybody!! *looks at next sheet on clipboard* Umm.... what's next...... Oh yeah! HEH! THIS should be fun! *evil cackle* Whimsie, Trinitie, this where you two come in! heh! *shows Trinitie and Whimsie what was next on the agenda*  
  
Whimsie & Trinitie: *evil cackle*  
  
Harmonie: Okay, I want everyone but Whim and Trin on the stage over there in half an hour. First go down the hallway and find the door with your name on it. your Costumes are waiting for you there. SPLIT!!  
  
MVOND: Whimsie, Trinitie, and Harmonie snicker and talk about how exactly the next event is going to happen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MVOND: All is quite in the studio.... perhaps from shock....   
  
Harmonie: OKAY! EVERYONE OUT HERE IN 15 MINUTES!!!!  
  
MVOND: 15 minutes later.  
  
Duo: *comes stomping out gripping a shiny pink outfit* NO WAY! UH UH! NOT GONNA WEAR IT!   
  
Harmonie: *whines* But Duo....  
  
Duo: NO!  
  
Harmonie: But, but, it matches your eyes!  
  
Trinitie: Yeah! And you'll look so cute!  
  
Duo: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!  
  
MVOND: Trinitie, Harmonie, and Whimsie wave around their Almighty Fic Writer cards.  
  
Duo: @_@ okay okay... *stomps off to his dressing room*  
  
Whimsie: Uh, guys, I think we should go and check to make sure everyone is putting on their costumes...  
  
Harmonie: agreed.  
  
Trinitie: yep.  
  
MVOND: The three fic writers make their way down a LONG hallway with pretty lil yellow stars on doors with names in them.  
  
Harmonie: okay... who first?  
  
Whimsie: umm....  
  
Trinitie: uh, why don't we just start with the closest door?  
  
Harmonie: Okay. *looks at door next to them* Heero Yuy.  
  
Whimsie, Trinitie, and Harmonie: *sweatdrop*  
  
Harmonie: *opens the door*  
  
MVOND: All three fic writers jaws hit the floor.  
  
Duo: Don't you knock!  
  
Harmonie: I own the place! I don't have to knock! plus its my fic!  
  
Trinitie: Mine too!  
  
Harmonie: yeah!  
  
Heero: Duo, if you would be so kind...  
  
Duo: *blushes* oh... sorry. *climbs off Heero's lap and wipes mouth* um... *grins*  
  
Harmonie: next time you are doing something like that put a sock or something on the doorknob...  
  
Heero: *tosses Duo a sock*  
  
Trinitie: right.  
  
Whimsie: I think that's our clue to leave....  
  
MVOND: The three fic writers ventured on to the next room.  
  
Trowa: *heard from down the hall* "I will correct the mistakes brought on by your weakness"  
  
Trin, Whim, Harm: *yells* NO VIDEOGAMES TROWA!!!  
  
Trowa: AAAAA COME ON!  
  
Trin, Whim, Harm: NO!  
  
Whimsie: DON'T MAKE ME GET THE SCISSORS!!  
  
Trowa: EEP!  
  
Trin & Harm: *snicker*  
  
Harmonie: Moving on.  
  
MVOND: The three fic writers open the next door marked "Chang Wufei"  
  
Trinitie: Fei Fei?  
  
Harmonie: Wu-Bear?  
  
Whimsie: *snicker*  
  
Trinitie: Hn. *taps him on the head*  
  
Harmonie: He looks soo kawaii!!  
  
Trin: shut  
  
Whim: up  
  
Harmonie: WHAT?  
  
Wufei: *snicker* *blushes*  
  
Harmonie: AAWWW!! HE'S BLUSHING!!  
  
Trinitie: awwww, how cute...he's blushing!  
  
Harmonie: *glomps Wufei*  
  
Whimsie: HARMONIE!! How many times must I tell you, do that when I'm not here!  
  
Trinitie: Ok, I'm gunna go check on Trowa..  
  
Whimsie: I'm gonna go find Quatre...  
  
Trinitie: Harmonie..you just....help Wufei  
  
MVOND: Trinitie journies down the long hallway approaching the door with a star on it  
  
Trinitie: *knock knock* Trowa?  
  
Trowa: FOOLS!!!!  
  
Trinitie: *opens door, walks in and stands with arms crossed over chest*  
  
Trowa: *Looks at Trinitie and smiles sweetly*  
  
Trinitie: *shakes head* I told you no videogames. But at least you HAVE your costume on.  
  
Trowa: "...."  
  
MVOND: *Whimsie ventures down to the other end of the hallway following the sound of music*  
  
Whimsie: *opens the door that enters Quatre's room and stares*  
  
Quatre: *plays beautiful piece on his violin*  
  
Whimsie: *smiles with glee and claps*  
  
Quatre: *stops in surprise* oh, hi. I thought I was alone  
  
Whimsie: Well... your obviously not alone because I'm here... but we could be alone.. together *suggestive smile*  
  
Quatre: @__@  
  
Whimsie: *glomps Quatre*  
  
MVOND: Back in Wufei's dressing room....  
  
Wufei: Harm-Chan... why am I wearing a silver cat suit?  
  
Harmonie: Because you look so cute in a silver cat suit.  
  
Wufei: Yeah, but why am I wearing it?  
  
Harmonie: You'll see.....  
  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO!!!  
  
Trinitie: What'd Duo do now?  
  
Harmonie: *runs out in hall* What's going on?  
  
Trinitie: *walks in Heero's room to find Heero with pink bows and ribbons in his hair; Busts out laughin* MWAAA HAHAHAHAH!!!!!! HARMONIE!!!!!!!  
  
Harmonie: What?  
  
Trinitie: LOOK!! COME HERE!!  
  
Harmonie: *walks into Heero's room* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH GODS!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *slaps duo a high five*  
  
Heero: *death glare* Hn.  
  
Trinitie: WHIMSIE!!!!  
  
Whimsie: *walks in Heero's room and looks at him with chibi eyes* O.O!!  
  
Duo: But you look soo kawaii He-chan!!  
  
Heero: *death glare sent in Duo's direction*  
  
Duo: MEEP!! or..maybe not..*smiles his usually smile and runs out the room*  
  
Trinitie: Come here Heero  
  
Heero: Hn..*walks over to Trin*  
  
Trinitie: *Takes bows and ribbons out of his hair* better?  
  
Heero: MUCH!  
  
MVOND: Whimsie has returned to Quatre's room gawking as he puts on his costume. Harmonie literally runs into Wufei in the hallway who was on his way to see what everyone was laughing at. Trinitie bumps into Trowa who was also entering Heero's room curiously.  
  
Harmonie: AAH! *falls* oh hi *snicker*  
  
Wufei: Whoa! OOF! *falls to the ground with Harmonie on top of him* Hi Harm-chan...can I help you?  
  
Harmonie: *snicker* always *smiles suggestivly*  
  
Wufei: *blushes* oh...*smiles*  
  
Trinitie: TRO...OOF! *Runs into Trowa*  
  
Trowa: Hey. *smiles slightly* I'm right here.  
  
Trinitie: I can see that *snicker*  
  
Trowa: *blushes* What are ya'll laughing at?  
  
Heero: NOTHING!! WHERE'S DUO?! *pulls his gun out of his shorts; which no one knew was there)  
  
Trowa: *smiles a Duo smile* Why Heero, you look so nice in that outfit.  
  
Heero: OMAE O KORUSO!!  
  
Trowa: *raises eyebrow and smiles challengingly* you will?  
  
Trinitie: No he won't!! *death glare at Heero*  
  
Heero: *backs away from Trowa in surprise* Hn...DUO?!?! *stomps off to find Duo*  
  
Harmonie: OKAY! EVERYONE ON THE STAGE NOW!!!  
  
MVOND: Everyone makes their way to the stage in either a pink or silver cat suit.  
  
Zechs: *turns around admiring self in mirror* Hey Harmonie, can I keep this costume?  
  
Harmonie: um.... sure... I think.....  
  
Quatre: Tell me again why I'm wearing pink?  
  
Harmonie: *ignoring Quatre* Okay! Everyone wearing Pink find a pink spot on the floor, and everyone wearing silver do the same!  
  
MVOND: All the guinea pigs... PEOPLE, scampered around the stage finding a suitable spot.  
  
Whimsie & Trinitie: *watch with interest ocasionally snickering*  
  
Harmonie: Okay, Heero, your in the front spot. Duo, I want you in the middle. Sally Po and Noin I want you two on the outside corners.  
  
MVOND: This is how every one was arranged: Noin, Wufei, Trowa, Sally Po in the back wearing Silver. Zechs, Duo, Quatre wearing Pink in the second row, Then Heero in the front by himself in Silver.  
  
Harmonie: Whimsie, music please then come over here so we can show them the moves.  
  
Whimsie: Okay. *Goes over to where Harmonie is along with Trinitie and presses a button on a remote control*  
  
MVOND: Britney Spears, Opps I Did It Again comes blaring out of the speakers. Harmonie, Whimsie, and Trinitie go through the dances moves flawlessly.  
  
Whimsie: See, its not that hard, now you try. *presses button to restart the song*  
  
MVOND: Everyone but Heero, who hit every move, missed every move except the gay 'played with your heart' move.  
  
Trinitie: uh... Heero, have you done this before?  
  
Heero: Omae o Koruso.  
  
Trinitie: EEP!  
  
MVOND: The three fic writers and Heero try in vain to teach these people how to dance.  
  
Whimsie: Um, Harmonie?   
  
Harmonie: *head in hands* what?  
  
Trinitie: look.  
  
Harmonie: *looks up* THEY GOT! BY GODS THEY GOT IT!!!! *gets out the video camera* okay, one more time.  
  
MVOND: The group finally learned the dance and Harmonie got it all on video tape.  
  
Harmonie: YES!!!  
  
MVOND: And all was right on Abs Harmonie Firefly's Corner in the Round Room of Insanity. The End.  
  
Whimsie: Or is it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
1. Mysterious Voice Over Narrator Dude  
  
2. My dad ran over Koi..... heh.... Whimsie doesn't know yet.... Koi was her cat that I was keeping for her cuz she couldn't.... ^.^;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harmonie: We're genuises.  
  
Trinitie: yup. Who would've thought Heero could dance like that...  
  
Heero: Omae o Koruso.  
  
Trinitie: EEP!  
  
Harmonie: Heero.. where DID you learn to dance like that?  
  
Heero: *Death Glare*  
  
Harmonie: erm.... right..... Hope You Enjoyed the fic!   



End file.
